


5+1 times Matt was looked after and the one  time he did himself

by ShadowPool



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPool/pseuds/ShadowPool
Summary: Basically, a criminal stabs Matt allowing him to get away. Matt being Matt, just goes to work which Foggy sends home. Matt obviously then goes out anyway and finds the guy who stabbed him committing another crime. The guy and his partner drag Matt to Josie's. Foggy sees Matt and calls Claire, who then stitches him up and guilts him into getting some rest. After she leaves, Matt goes out only to bump into Frank (or more like jump straight into a gunfight that Frank started with a drug ring) who chews him out for coming into his fight until he sees that Daredevil is wobbling. Matt tries to stop Daredeviling until he heals a bit, so he goes to work only to be kicked out by Karen . She gives him a lecture which proves to him that she'd be a better lawyer than him. Matt decides to stay home that night, he was tired anyway. Stick comes and Matt is Tired. because of all his injuries, lack of sleep, and of Stick's bullshit especially.





	5+1 times Matt was looked after and the one  time he did himself

1  
"What? I can feel you staring."  
"Well doesn't it look like hell warmed over?"  
"Foggy."  
"Don't you 'Foggy' me Matt, go home and get your ass in bed you human trainwreck."  
"Foggy."  
"Nope, go home and obviously don't go out as our horned friend."

2  
"You think he'll show up?"  
"Nah man I got lucky, I stabbed him yesterday and anybody would stay home for a couple of days after that right?  
"Yeah, no worries I guess."  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"Daredevil! What the fuck man, I thought you said you stabbed him."  
"I did, and what the fuck! Are you really the goddamned devil or something because dude I stabbed you yesterday, you should be in the hospital or something."  
"Crime stops for no one, so neither shall I." As he wobbles slightly towards the two men.  
"Dude you have no chill."  
"Hold up," the man stopped and turned to his partner in crime, "Deck him and drag him to the hospital?"  
"Nah man lets just ask him. Hey Daredevil, where would you like to be dropped off at? Hospital or a dumpster by Josie's"  
"Josie?"  
"Yeah man, she cool. She won't mind."

3  
"Matt."  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
"Um"  
"I just stitched you up Matt. Do you want to go out and die because I just spent a hour stitching you up."  
"I-"  
"Matt seriously go to bed, you have bags under your eyes Matt, sleep is a requirement Matt. The city won't go to ruin because you slept for a few hours Matt."  
"Fine, you've made your point Claire."

4  
"Red, you alright?"  
"Never better."  
"Really?" Frank gives Daredevil an unimpressed look, " because you look like your two seconds from kicking the bucket."  
"Frank"  
"Even these low lives are worried."  
"Even? Oh Frank, I didn't know you care."  
"Sure I care but I meant Karen and that buddy of yours, the one with the weird name, Fuzzy or something. But honestly, you dying is the last thing that I'd want."  
"I'm speechless Frank."  
"Good, now get your ass over here. I'll help you home but if I see your ass out here before Wednesday I'll tie you to your bed."

5  
"What the fuck Matt?"  
"Um"  
"Nope, off to bed."  
"But Kar-"  
"No 'but Karen' Matt. Go home. In fact I'll walk you home, Foggy won't mind. Seriously what were you thinking? You know other people can see you right? You look like you got into a fight with a blender, and the blender won."  
"To be fair, I got him back pretty good."  
"Matt, no."

+1  
"Get up Matty."  
"Stick."  
"The Hand is-"  
"Nope"  
"What. Matty"  
"No, you don't get to do this. Breaking into my house and announcing some mystical bullshit about a war that's coming."  
"Matty."  
"Nope unless you want, what was it? Oh yeah, the loud dirty brute tagging in ruining whatever stealth operation your trying to achieve."  
"Got a babysitter now? Or are you just scared of a little fighting?"  
"No, today's just my day off"

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a criminal stabs Matt allowing him to get away. Matt being Matt, just goes to work which Foggy sends home. Matt obviously then goes out anyway and finds the guy who stabbed him committing another crime. The guy and his partner drag Matt to Josie's. Foggy sees Matt and calls Claire, who then stitches him up and guilts him into getting some rest. After she leaves, Matt goes out only to bump into Frank (or more like jump straight into a gunfight that Frank started with a drug ring) who chews him out for coming into his fight until he sees that Daredevil is wobbling. Matt tries to stop Daredeviling until he heals a bit, so he goes to work only to be kicked out by Karen . She gives him a lecture which proves to him that she'd be a better lawyer than him. Matt decides to stay home that night, he was tired anyway. Stick comes and Matt is Tired. because of all his injuries, lack of sleep, and of Stick's bullshit especially.


End file.
